Behind the Pillars
by hundredpacesfromhome
Summary: A rated M on-shot between Harry and Ginny post-war.


Ginny felt as though her head might implode if she had to translate one more sentence in her Ancient Rune's homework. "Planning to curse that paper?" Ginny heard her boyfriend joke before he bent over and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I can't believe that Hermione managed to talk us into coming back for more schoolwork." Ginny sighed and she linked fingers with Harry Potter who had planted himself into the chair beside her.

"I can hear you, you know." Hermione shot accusingly from her spot on the Gryffindor couch, wound up in Ron's gangly arms. Ginny stuck out her tongue in response and Hermione huffed before returning to her book.

Despite the many protests Harry, Ron, and Ginny had put up they had been fought back by Hermione insistence. She had insisted they all return and finish their NEWTs and had nearly lost them until she used her last card.

"_I know we had those small moments of just being normal but don't you dare try to convince me we had a normal year at that school." Hermione had countered after a particularly long debate on the subject of them returning to Hogwarts. "We fought for years against Voldemort and were robbed of our time to be just students. And I-" Tears were welling up now and Hermione saw all three of her friends' resolve start to waver. "I don't want to go out into the world knowing I couldn't have one peaceful year with my best friends at the best school I've ever known." Hook, line, and sinker. She had gotten all of them to agree to a final year._

"Do you want a study break?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, bringing her back to the present. She nodded slyly and the two stood up to leave, receiving a disapproving stare from Ron. The couple chose not to pay much attention and Harry ushered Ginny out of the portrait hole.

"I know I take the mickey on Hermione a lot." Ginny observed as they walked hand and hand through the halls, ignoring the revered stares from the younger students. "But I am glad she convinced us to come back here." She admitted before looking up at Harry who was nodding in agreement.

"I know what you mean." Harry suddenly pulled her behind a nearby pillar, out of sight of the rest of the students.

"What are you-" But Ginny couldn't finish asking why they hadn't continued on to their usual hiding place. Harry's lips found her's and his hands were already tangled into that fiery red hair. Ginny let out a tiny moan before her hands were wrapped around to Harry's back and her nails were lightly pressed against the fabric.

"Fuck." Harry cursed as his lips trailed down her neck and on to her collarbone. "I've been watching you for an hour." He whispered into her ear, earning a whimper from Ginny. "Waiting for you to be done...I just couldn't take it..." He confessed as one hand dropped to roughly cup her left breast through her shirt and bra.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny breathed as she attempted to rock her pelvis against him, desperate for something to ease the tension in her now soaking core. She could feel Harry's hardened cock in his pants. He quickly moved it away from her and placed his thigh in it's place, allowing Ginny to hump away to her own rhythm.

Harry's hands had found their way beneath Ginny's shirt, caressing those perfect tits he'd been nearly gawking at for the better part of an hour. "So fucking perfect." He exclaimed into Ginny's ear and she let out a moan as the pace of her hips quickened. She knew they should be quiet as they weren't too far away from the corridor he had hidden them from. Anyone could catch them and the thrill of the secret had Ginny hotter than she could express with words. Thankfully there wasn't much use for her talking as her hips ground against Harry's thigh, her skirt rumpled and pushed up nearly to her waist.

Suddenly Harry pulled his thigh away from her and Ginny glared at him for the loss of contact. She reached out to his hips, trying to pull him back to her but he wouldn't have it. Harry chuckled quietly as he batted away her hands before taking one hand from her tits and worked it inside her knickers. "Oh, oh gods!" Ginny exclaimed as his fingers opened her wet folds.

"So wet, Ginny. Is this all for me?" Harry grinned and Ginny rested her head back against the stone pillar as her skin heated up from his touches.

"More." She whispered before pulling Harry by his hair and placing his lips on hers. Harry parted her lips with his tongue and was rewarded by having her virtually suck his tongue into her mouth. He swallowed her moans as he circled her sensitive clit before pressing a long digit inside her. "Oh yes. Harry, please." Ginny could feel her orgasm coming from the heat coiled in her stomach. Harry began quickly pumping two fingers inside her, grazing against her g-spot while his mouth assaulted her's in passionate kisses.

"Harry...Harry..." His name rolled off her lips like a chant and Harry knew she was nearing her finish. His thumb went up and circled her clit twice before he felt her clamp down around him. Ginny's mouth opened in a silent scream as waves of pleasure came crashing down her, riding out her orgasm on Harry's fingers. "Oh fuck yes." She sighed when he retracted his hands from her knickers, tearing away the offending garment and tucking it into his back pocket.

"Liked that did you?" Harry grinned his hair a ruffled mess and his cock painfully hard in his now tight trousers.

"You're turn." Ginny grinned devilishly as she unzipped Harry's trousers and pulled them, along with his boxers, to his ankles. Harry groaned when her hand was wrapped around his member, bucking into her hand. Ginny started to slide down the pillar, licking her lips expectantly.

"No." Harry said as he realized where she was going and pulled her back up, not so gently, by her hair. Ginny looked at him confused though her hand still worked over his stiff member. "I want to be inside you. Now." He commanded and parted her legs in order to get his point across.

Ginny's eyes widened at his request though she did not protest. Whenever they had snuck away in public areas they had kept it strictly to hands and mouths. This was the first time they would fuck without completely privacy and the idea sent a electricity down to her core.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked after a beat of silence and Harry growled quietly as her hand brought him to her entrance. The tip of his cock entered her and Ginny laid back against the pillar, her hands now resting on Harry's shoulders.

"Damn, you feel so good." Harry sighed as he sheathed himself inside her, causing her to gasp, as her heat surrounded him. He knew he wouldn't last long after their warm up and knew he wanted to bring her over the edge with him. His hips jerked enthusiastically, never slowing down as he thrust himself inside her.

Harry looked down to see Ginny's tits bouncing inside her half opened oxford shirt and picked up his pace. Her face had contorted into one of pleasure as her teeth sunk into her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. She didn't understand how she could be this close again already.

Ginny's hands wound around Harry to his bare arse and gripped hard, encouraging him to pick up the pace. "Oh, gods. So close." She managed a whisper in his ear before his hand snaked between them and thumbed over her clit, hard. Her body went rigid as her walls constricted on his cock, causing Harry to thrust into his own orgasm.

When they had finished he pulled out quickly pulled up his pants before helping Ginny adjust her clothing. "Thank you for that." Ginny smiled up at him as she righted his glasses and lifted up to give him a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin. Always will." Harry grinned against her lips before running his hands to smooth down her hair. "Beautiful." He said as he assessed her before taking her hand and pulling her back into the corridor.


End file.
